The Married Life of Shun and Alice
by ArticulateClay
Summary: This fanfic will consist of random one-shots of Shun and Alice as a married couple. Hope you all like it! :


**Hey everyone!**

**I know I'm supposed to be updating my other stories, but this idea just came to me and I couldn't help writing this down.**

**I'll try updating all of them at least once before the year gets over. **

**Thank you guys for taking out your time and reviewing. It really makes my day! :)**

**So here it is**

**The Married Life of Shun and Alice**

_About 6 months after their wedding day…._

"Oh my God! Oh my God! I am so happy for you! This definitely calls for a celebration. I'll go call Marucho and tell him to organize the whole thing. I-" Runo spoke excitedly through the phone.

"Wait Runo, not so fast," Alice giggled, "Listen, I have a problem, and I was wondering if you could help me out."

"A problem?" Runo gasped, "Are you okay? Do you need me to come over? Is it serious?" Runo worriedly, and hurriedly, said.

"No, no, it's just that…" Alice couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Just say it. I'll try to help as much as I can." Runo reassuringly said.

"Well, I haven't exactly told Shun yet." Alice said quickly.

"Oh." Runo didn't know what to say, "I know it's a bit hard and all, but, I think I know Shun well enough to know that he'll take it well."

"But that's just it. I don't know how he'll take it. I'm not sure; I keep thinking how he'll react." Alice said sadly.

"Don't worry Alice. We're all here for you. And if it makes you feel any better, telling that to Dan is way harder, and I had to be the one to do it." Runo said.

Alice smiled at that, "Thanks Runo. That does help me feel a little better. You're the best!"

"Aw, it's nothing Alice. What are friends for anyway? So, go tell him as soon as you get the chance. I'm telling you, he'll be thrilled! And rest; take care, okay?" Runo said.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks again Runo. Bye!"

"Bye. See you."

And with that, Alice ended the call.

* * *

The doorbell rang.

"Oh, that must be Shun." Alice said to herself.

She opened the door.

"Shun!" she said happily and hugged him as soon as he entered.

Shun returned the hug, and they shared a small, love-filled kiss.

"You're happier than usual Alice. What happened?" Shun asked, with no trace of negativity in his voice.

"Nothing special," She went into the kitchen and began making dinner. She still wasn't sure how to tell Shun, but she hoped that she would be able to before the day got over.

She was humming a lullaby when Shun entered.

"Alice, I'm going to take a shower," he said.

Alice didn't answer. She was in her own little world.

"Alice?" Shun asked; He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

Alice snapped out of her reverie. She hastily put the knife down and mistakenly cut her finger.

"Alice!" a horrified Shun said.

Alice didn't even feel the pain. Shun took Alice to the sink and put her hand under the cool stream of water.

He then made her sit in the hall and went to fetch the first aid kit.

He neatly cleaned and bandaged the wound, and then asked her,

"Alice? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes Shun. I'm okay now, thanks to you," she said wearily.

"Don't ever do that again Alice," Shun said and hugged her.

Alice felt happy; she returned the embrace.

_Maybe now I should tell Shun…._

Shun pulled away from the hug. He gently kissed her fingers and put her hand on his chest. "I'll make dinner tonight. You should rest," he said and went into the kitchen.

_So much for telling him, _Alice thought sadly.

* * *

They both sat down for dinner about an hour later.

"Wow, Shun. You simply are full of surprises. I didn't know you cooked so well. This is just delicious!" Alice said while quickly eating her food; her craving for food and immensely increased.

Shun grinned. "It's nothing much, but, I'm glad you liked it." Shun noticed Alice's quick intake of food but kept quiet about it.

Shun volunteered to do the dishes.

It was about 11 o'clock and they were about to go to bed when Alice stopped him.

"Wait Shun," she said, "I have...I have something to tell you."

"Yes?" Shun turned around and walked up to her.

She took his hands in hers and took a deep breath.

_Here it goes..._

"I'm… I'm…" she began.

"Yes? Go on," Shun said in his caring voice.

"I'm pregnant Shun! I'm pregnant!" she said and looked into his eyes; waiting for his reaction.

"What?" He inadvertently said.

Alice was saddened at that. She expected more, and hung her head.

"No, Alice, I didn't mean it like that," Shun said while cupping her face with his hands, "That was just by reflex. I'm extremely happy, I really am. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't know how you would take it," Alice said, now feeling foolish.

Shun rested his hand on her stomach. He brought his face very close to hers. "You don't know happy you've made me," he said in a whisper.

"Really?" Alice said, circling her arms around his neck, "and how happy have I made you?"

Shun answered by closing the distance between their lips.

Alice slowly pulled away after a while; Shun went behind her and gently put his hands on her stomach, and she put her hands atop Shun's.

They just stood there; enjoying each other's company and awaiting the newest addition to their family.

* * *

_Around nine months later, Shun and Alice were blessed with a beautiful baby girl._

_

* * *

_

**So that was it!**

**I hope you all liked it! **

**I actually want you guys to give your ideas on their married life :)**

**Please review and thanks for reading!**

**Take care!**


End file.
